leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Gangplank/History
Previous Lore "Yo ho, blow the man down. Or at least shoot him when his back is turned and steal all his booty." - Gangplank was born the son of the dread pirate captain Vincent the Shadow - one of the most wealthy and feared pirates in all of the Blue Flame Islands. One might think this would have spoiled the boy with a cushioned life of privilege, but the truth is quite the opposite. Growing up in the city of Bilgewater isn't easy; pirates are not known for their compassion, and that most certainly extends to their families. Vincent wanted his son to grow up tough and strong, so he was extremely hard on the young Gangplank. Even as a child, Gangplank was as mean as a snake and is said to have slept with his eyes open. As he grew, the young man rapidly became the most ruthless and feared pirate in all of Bilgewater, and his daddy was never more proud than on the day of his son's eighteenth birthday - when Gangplank stabbed his old man in the back and claimed the famed pirate ship, the 'Dead Pool', for his own. The continent of Valoran, however, is a dangerous place for pirates; Gangplank could read the writing on the wall. The den of pirates known as Bilgewater would soon be pulled down by the undertow of Valoranian politics and the Institute of War. It was time for Bilgewater to have their own champion to represent them in the League of Legends, and who better than the fiercest pirate of them all? It is said that Gangplank has enough power and favor to claim the title of the Pirate King back home, but that he is simply biding his time and building his reputation as a champion before he returns to a life of piracy. Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Abilities magic damage per second and his target by 7% for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. |targeting = Grog-Soaked Blade is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = Grog-Soaked Blade does not interact with . }} Gangplank fires his pistol at the target enemy, dealing physical damage. Parrrley can and applies on-hit effects, including . |description2 = If Parrrley kills the target, Gangplank gains and refunds . |description3 = Parrrley resets Gangplank's basic attack timer. |leveling = |leveling2 = |gold}} |range = 625 |cooldown = 5 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Parrrley is a unit-targeted ability. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = Parrrley behaves like a basic attack (applies life steal, the strongest melee slow between and , the strongest melee bonus movement speed between and , and / , but does not interact with in any way) * Parrrley can be , , or . |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = All units killed by Parrrley when powered by / , , and/or will each grant bonus gold and refund mana (fully refunding Parrrley's cost with two kills, with Gangplank gaining 'bonus' mana with three or more) }} Gangplank eats a large amount of citrus fruit, instantly removing all crowd control affecting him and healing himself. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Remove Scurvy is a self-targeted ability. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = Remove Scurvy only interacts with crowd control debuffs (cannot remove damage over time, damage reduction, , or ) but can remove (Gangplank will still be damaged by even if he gets out of range, will be displaced by if finishes channeling, but will free himself from and/or ) }} Gangplank gains and bonus movement speed. |description2 = Gangplank fires into the air, disabling Raise Morale's passive bonuses but inspiring himself to gain more and more bonus movement speed for 7 seconds, reduced to 50% for allied champions in range. |leveling = |AD}} % |leveling2 = |AD}}| |AD}}}} %| %}} |range = 1300 |cooldown = 20 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = * Raise Morale's passive is a self-targeted buff. * Raise Morale's active is a point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Gangplank regains Raise Morale's passive bonuses once the active's duration expires (they are not lost for the cooldown's) * Raise Morale's active is not an aura. (allies who get in range of Raise Morale's active after Gangplank casts will not gain the bonuses, while those who do will keep them over the duration, even if they move out of range or if Gangplank dies) }} Gangplank signals his ship to fire a cannonball barrage upon the target area for 7 seconds, dealing magic damage every second, granting of the area, and enemies inside by 25%. |leveling = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Cannon Barrage is a global, ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block one cannonball's worth of damage. |additional = Cannon Barrage's slow lingers for seconds after affected enemies leave the target area. }} Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Upon Selection (2nd) * ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * Previous Splash Art North America= Gangplank OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Gangplank Gangplank OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Gangplank Gangplank OriginalSkin old3.jpg|3rd Classic Gangplank Gangplank SpookySkin old.jpg|1st Spooky Gangplank Gangplank MinutemanSkin old.jpg|1st Minuteman Gangplank |-|China= Gangplank OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Gangplank Gangplank SpookySkin Ch.jpg|Spooky Gangplank Gangplank MinutemanSkin Ch.jpg|Minuteman Gangplank Patch History ** Now correctly goes on cooldown on cast start instead of cast end. * ** Cooldown will no longer reset when buying the upgrade. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 64 from 56. ** Base armor increased to 35 from 26. * ** Base damage increased to level)}} from level)}}. ;V7.21 * ** Gold plundered increased to from . ;V7.15 * ** Bonus true damage increased to level)}} from level)}}. ;V7.13 * ** Audio no longer desyncs when the camera is panned away and then returns. ;V7.4 * ** Fixed a bug where gaining massive movement speed upon killing multiple units with ''Powder Keg while being hit by . ;V7.3 * ** Visual effects no longer stick around for too long. * ** Fixed a bug where Gangplank could critically strike structures directly after cancelling an attack on a Powder Keg. ;V7.2 * ** Fixed a bug where if Gangplank at the same time as he triggered a Powder Keg explosion on multiple targets, it made for one fast pirate. ;V6.22 * ** no longer travel faster than normal casts, fixing a bug that prevented him from chaining extra barrels during the travel time. ;V6.17 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 540 from 580. * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Fixed a bug where the physical damage dealt to a barrel when detonating it was proccing some lifesteal / spell vamp effects. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Base damage per wave reduced to from . *** Total base damage reduced to from . ;V6.4 * ** per kill reduced to from . * ** Max. charges changed to 3 from (1 Rank)}}. ** Recharge time reduced to seconds from . * ** Passive component. ;V6.2 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V6.1 * ** DoT duration increased to seconds from . *** Total damage unchanged. ** AD ratio reduced to from . ;V5.21 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 580 from 631. ** Health growth increased to 82 from 79. * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 50. ** The ability no longer refunds 50% of mana cost (25 mana) on kill. ;V5.18 * ** Bonus physical damage to champions reduced to from . ** Armor penetration reduced to 40% from 50%. ;V5.17 * ** Delay between casts implemented at seconds. ** Armor penetration reduced to 50% from 60%. ;V5.15 * General ** New Classic skin featuring Gangplank as he appears after the events of Burning Tides. ** New voice over, which is applied to all of Gangplank's existing skins. ** His traditional skin (which was visually upgraded in V5.14) is being rebranded as Captain Gangplank and will be available in the store for . No word if the skin will be permanently available or whether it will be a legacy skin. Players also have the opportunity to unlock the skin for free by completing The Burning Tide's Epilogue: complete one matchmade game with Gangplank during the event. You do not need to have completed Acts 1, 2 and 3 to earn this reward. This skin will feature his traditional voice over (the one introduced in V5.14). * ** Barrel hitbox for Parrrley substantially reduced (i.e. how close the projectile has to get to count as having hit the barrel). ** On Dominion, Twisted Treeline and ARAM, you now passively gain 1 per second. ;V5.14 * General ** Complete visual upgrade featuring a re-imagined model as well as new animations, sounds and voiceover. ** Undocumented: His secondary role tag (Support) has been removed. * Stats ** Base damage reduced to 56 from 62. ** Base health reduced to 710 from 712. ** Health growth reduced to 79 from 81. ** Health regen growth reduced to from . ** Base mana reduced to 282 from . ** Base mana regen reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to from . ** Base armor reduced to 26 from . ** Armor growth reduced to 3 from . * (Innate) ** Gangplank's next attack ignites the target dealing bonus true damage and grants bonus movement speed. Destroying a Powder Keg instantly refreshes Trial by Fire and grants the same bonus movement speed. Parrrley cannot activate Trial by Fire. * (Q) ** Killing units also grants Silver Serpents, a unique currency that can be spent to upgrade Cannon Barrage. ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from . ** Mana refund on kill reduced to 25 at all ranks from . ** Undocumented: Parrrley's base damage part can no longer crit. * (W) ** Heal changed to from . ** Cost changed to mana from 65 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * (E) ** Gangplank places a powder keg at the target location that he can attack to detonate, splashing to surrounding enemies and slowing them for a short duration. The damage benefits from 60% armor penetration and champions take bonus damage. If detonated by , Gangplank will plunder from all enemies slain. The explosion sets off a chain reaction that explodes other nearby kegs - but the damage does not overlap. Enemies can also attack the kegs to safely destroy them (worth gold). ** No cost. * ® ** Now fires clusters of 3 waves every 2 seconds, for a total of 12 waves over an 8-second period (changed from 7 waves over 7 seconds). ** Now by 30% for second (1 second per cluster)|Estimated - It could be a 1 second slow that doesn't refresh, or a 0.5 second slow that refreshes with each wave for an effective slow of 1 second}} instead of 25% for the duration. ** Damage per wave changed to from . ** Cooldown increased to from . * Gangplank has access to three unique items that can be purchased with Silver Serpents, a unique currency. ** An initial, mega-cannonball precedes the barrage, dealing |text1 = a cluster worth}} of true damageand enemies by 60% for seconds. ** Allies within the area gain 60% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. ** Launches 6 additional waves. ;V5.5 * ** Fixed a bug where slow immune targets were also unaffected by the DoT. ;V4.18 * ** Damage now applies in waves to the whole zone once every second from random damage zones at random intervals. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20.5 from 16.5. ;V3.8 * ** Slow refresh rate reduced to 0.25 seconds. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.145 * ** Now correctly removes blinds. ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Now refunds half the mana cost if it kills the target. ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Fixed a typo in the Air Client. ;V1.0.0.140 * ** Now displays total gold earned by the skill in the tooltip. ;V1.0.0.135 * ** Fixed animation bugs. ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Range reduced to 1200 from 1500. ;V1.0.0.127 * ** Active self bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. ** Active self bonus attack damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Maximum number of stacks reduced to 3 from 4. * ** Fixed a bug where it would not grant gold on minion kills. ** Fixed a bug where its slow was not always applying consistently. ;V1.0.0.122 * ** Gold bonus on kill reduced to from . * ** Active bonus attack damage reduced to from . ** Active bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. ;V1.0.0.121 * ** Maximum stacks reduced to 4 from 5. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Now applies a 7% slow instead of reducing healing and regeneration. ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 10. ** Poison magic damage changed to 3 + (1 x level) per second from 5 + (1 x level). ** Both the slow and the damage stack up to 5 times. * ** Now applies to the target hit. ** Fixed a bug where it could sometimes restore gold to other players. * ** Active duration increased to 7 seconds from 6. * ** Base damage per cannonball increased to from . ;V1.0.0.118 * Stats ** Armor per level increased to 3.3 from 2.8. ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.75 from 2.35. ** Range increased to 125 from 100. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Slow increased to 25% at all ranks from %. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 120 at all ranks. ;April 29, 2011 Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug where it would break nearby enemy spell shields. ** Fixed a bug where it would reveal Gangplank to enemy champions. ;V1.0.0.116 * Gameplay Update * Stats ** Base mana increased to 255 from 239. ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 34. ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * ** Damage per second increased to 5 + (1 level) from / . ** Fixed a bug where it only applied 9 damage ticks instead of 10. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Extra gold gain on kill reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Base heal changed to from . * ** Passive: *** Movement speed bonus changed to % from %. *** Attack damage bonus changed to from . ** New Active: *** No longer needs to target a unit to activate, so Gangplank can no longer kill allied minions. *** Activating it grants Gangplank % movement speed and attack damage instead of his passive bonuses. *** The activation also grants nearby allies % movement speed and attack damage. *** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 10. *** Mana cost changed to from 60 at all ranks. ** Previous Active: Gangplank kills an allied minion, inspiring himself and nearby champions to receive Raise Morale's passive benefits for 10 seconds. This gives Gangplank double the effect for the duration. * ** Area of effect size reduced significantly. ** Base damage per cannonball reduced to from . ** It now slows all enemies in the area of effect immediately for the duration instead of requiring a cannonball to hit to apply the slow. ** Slow reduced to % from %. ** Updated the random algorithm to not favor one quadrant over others. ** Fixed a tooltip bug to state the correct duration of 7 seconds instead of 8 seconds. ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Fixed a display error with death recap. ** Fixed a bug where Gangplank's passive would be replaced with the debuff text when struck by another Gangplank. ;V1.0.0.94 * ** Attack damage scaling reduced to from . ** Is no longer dodgable and is unaffected by blinds. * ** Now grants bonus attack damage instead of 12-36% attack speed. * ** Cannonball damage reduced to from . ** Cannonball radius increased to 275 from 225. ** Slow amount reduced to % from %. ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Gold gain on kill increased to from . ;V1.0.0.85 * General ** Added "Yarr! I'm a mighty Pirate!" buff. ;V1.0.0.82 * General ** Tweaked autoattack animation timing. ;V1.0.0.74 * ** Fixed a tooltip issue. * ** Now deals physical damage from magic damage. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to from . ** No longer applies . ** Fixed a bug in which was dealing extra damage. ;V1.0.0.72 * ** Now applies . ;V1.0.0.63 * ** No longer reveals Gangplank to enemies when cast. ** Fixed a bug where its particles showed above the fog of war, even if you didn't have vision of the area. ** Fixed a bug where Gangplank would fail to close distance to cast or while active. ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Healing effect reduction increased to 65% from 50%. ** Duration increased to 10 seconds from 8. * ** Slow reduced to % from %. ** Damage per cannonball reduced to from . ;V0.9.25.34 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to from . ;V0.9.25.24 * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 20 from 22. ** Armor per level increased to 2.8 from 2.2. ** Base critical strike chance reduced to 3 from 3.7. ** Magic resistance per level increased to 1.25 from 0. * ** Damage per cannonball increased to from . ** Slow increased to % from %. ;V0.9.25.21 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 315 from 310. ** Added missing mana regeneration per level. * ** Attack damage scaling reduced to from . ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Duration increased to 7 seconds from 3. ** Reduced damage to 5 + (1 per level) from 10 + (1 per level). * : ** Altered implementation to make it less random and more uniform around the circle. ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Mana cost changed to 65 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 20. ** Cast time reduced to make it a quicker cast. * ** Reduced movement speed bonus from % to %. ** Cooldown reduced to 25 seconds from 30. ** Activating this skill no longer removes Morale Boost from himself, he now gets double effect for the duration. ;V0.9.22.15 * Added. * (Innate) ** Gangplank's attacks apply a poison that deals 5 (+1 per level) damage per second for 7 seconds and reduces incoming healing by 40%. * (Q) ** Gangplank shoots a target unit dealing magical damage based on attack damage and can trigger on hit effects in addition to the ability's effects.. If he kills it, then he gains extra gold. * (W) ** Consumes a large quantity of citrus fruit which clears any crowd control effects on him and heals him. * (E) ** Passive: Gangplank's attack speed and movement speed are increased. Gangplank doesn't receive the benefit of the passive while the spell is recharging. ** Active: Gangplank kills an allied minion, inspiring nearby champions to receive Raise Morale's passive benefits for 10 seconds. * (Ultimate) ** Gangplank signals his ship to fire upon an area for 10 seconds. Each cannon ball deals damage and slows enemy units by 40% for 1.5 seconds. }} Category:Gangplank Category:Champion history